T.35
|period = 1935 onwards|issued = Italian troops Civilians |manufacturer = Pirelli, I.A.C., Superga, Sacic, Spasciani|country-used = 1935|next = M59|name-long = Tipo 35|name-en = Type 35}} Overview This mask was made with stamped rubber of varying colours, which was resistant to wear and aging. It had two "unbreakable" glass eye pieces, an exhale valve in the front and a filter intake at the bottom, facing 15 degrees to the right. The mask uses the standard italian five point head harness. The main companies producing the mask where Pirelli, I.A.C., Superga, Sacic and Spasciani. The main flaw of the desingn is the exhale valve, which tends to spoil easily if not treated well. The pamphlet that comes with the kit suggest to wet the front with a solution of 10 % of glycerine. Filter The filter was a brown-painted metal box containing the various filtering substances. Before opened, the bottom intake was covered by a small sheet of rubberized canvas and the top was closed using a 40 mm lid. There was also a small lid for the bottom part after the filter was first opened. Satchel and kit The kit came in a simple hemp bag with a single shoulder strap containing the filter, the pamphlet, the anti-fog lenses, the anti-fog soap and the mask itself. Sometimes there was also a small box containing a spare exhale valve. Variants F.T.35 ''Fonica Tipo 35, phonic type 35 This variant had a trumpet in front of the exhale valve to enhance the voice of the user. The mask was mainly used by radio operators. Some masks had shorter trumpets, probably the later variants. Some masks were marked as T.35F. for spanish export and were basically F.T.35 masks with the shorter trumpet. '''R.M.F. 'Regia Marina Fonica, ''phonic type for royal navy This variant of the T.35 was fitted with a short trumpet for better comunication, a hose and a large canister filter for prolongued use. The mask was provided with a tissot system to prevent fogging. The satchel was divided in two parts, one for the filter and one for the mask. '''P.C.35 'Protezione civile 35, ''civil protection type 35 This variant was almost the same as the normal T.35, the only differences being that it used cheaper rubber and it was issued with a civilian filter. Some P.C.35 masks marked as Pir.35 exists, but they are no different from the standard P.C.35, they just are made by Pirelli for sure. '''T.35R'/'T.35Rs' The T.35R and the T.35Rs used a special kind of rubber. A part from that, there are no difference between the T.35 and this two variants. T.35-SIR This variant of the T.35 started production after WW2, and it was made using a new kind of rubber which will be used later with the M59. It had a specific microphone that was to be attached to the cover of the exhale valve. Use This mask was widely used by both the italian army and italian civilians from 1935 to the end of the second world war. This mask was also exported in its dark rubbered variant to Spain, which had no domestic design. After the war, the mask was still used by the italian army and was produced using a new kind of rubber. The mask was also used by the french army with an adaptor to use the french 42 mm filters. After the introduction of the m59, the mask was used only with training porpouse until the 70s-80s. Copies French Ajax F2 This mask had a 42 mm filter which contained the inhale valve. the mask itself was very similar to the T.35. Belgian/French A.N.P. M51 Inspired by earlier WW2 french gas masks, this mask had a very similar setup to the T.35.Category:Italy Category:World War II Era Mask Category:Full Face Masks Category:Civilian Gas Masks Category:Military Gas Masks Category:France Category:Belgium Category:Cold War Era Mask